America's Dreams and Nightmares
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: All nations have there pasts,England was a pirate,Germany tried to take over the world twice,Russia is...Russia. America is a nation that has always tried to do the good thing but is haunted with his past in nightmares.. Brother Confederacy shows these nightmares to the rest of the nations hoping they will give america some slack. wanting some future UkUs but isnt offical.
1. Brother causes a nightmare

OKay Kiddies sorry i havent been able to update and this chapter may seem werid but i got it from this video on youtube i highly suggest you watch it Its called [APH CMV] - Uninstall

, the cosplayers of VandettACosplay made this video so realistic it made my heart ace , i was hardly able to make it throught school today it was that sad .

Like all families they had one black sheep America had two twin brothers you know Canada but do you know the Confederacy . Its easy to say hes the exact opposite of America in personality excpet for the belive of wanting to do what he thinks best for his people . As America layed in the conferance room he came in , knocked out as the nations around the room where watching his dream to see how America saw them . Laughing as the nations gave him questionable looks yes they knew who he was but why he was here was what they where confuessed about .

" You fools , thats not the real Alfred , even in sleep he hides his true self in hope not to hurt but if your so desperate to find his true self then fine i'll show you " He walked over to America kneeling down andwaved his hand over America fore head .

Instantly the nice beautiful dream everyone was like melted away like blood and thier was a large field by the clouds one might say it would rain , just might , or prehaps it was a cloudy day .

America started running through the fields , by the looks of it he was eathir escapping from somewhere or running away . He looked terriffed but that didnt stop him from running he was running as fast and as hard as he could as he passed some trees he stopped and looked .

Their was he and Japan laughing and talking . America himself just gave a soft one laugh smiling at the scene then he turned completely around ad there was he and Japan again except this time it was during the war and after the tomic bomb had been shot , there on the ground collasped and gaspping for air but America was their with a gun in his hand pointed at him .

Grabbing his head America ran off again as he ran past some park benches he saw him self with Lithuvania lauging and talking . Telling Lithuvania his plans to improve the world and other such stuff . But as he turned around it was the depression and their he was telling Liet he had to go back to Russia .

America ran again running down streets past buildings he passed Japan and Liet in a building but didnt notice them . Then he just stands their still as people walk past him some nation but most regular people . Slowly he lifts his head and a single tear has slid down his face .

He came up tp a building and started to hit it England right beside him but America doesnt notice him how can he when hes useing the building to keep him from collasping. He starts running again and passes England without noticing him again .

Again hes in the field he runs and run but it seems to go forever he stops at a pond where he saw himself with France . He was pointing to somthing probebly talking about how to get a man to the moon . France started talking too and they laughed for a moment . America turns to see him kicking France a gun in his hands . He shakes his head and runs again .

He stops more quickly this time though there he sees hims playing around with Russia like two 5 year olds playing tag . But behind him lay the cold war guns pointed at each others heads just waiting to fire . America starts to almost hyperventalate but he keeps running.

He starts to beat this black brick wall until Canada grabbed him by the wrist . By this time his mind isnt fully there any more , hes angery and upset at himself he didnt mean or want to but he pushed brother down to the ground. Seeing what hes done he begins to back up only to back into another Canada who lookes just evil in the eyes , dead inside if you will . Looking like hes seen a ghost american ran down the street again until he hit this wire fence . Looking around he tried to find someway out . He gripped the wire before turning and running again .

Hes in the field again but this time theres a really light patch of snow on the ground . He passes a tall weed field where he sees himself as a colony again and there was England who was smiling like he use to before the revolutonary war. Colonial America ran up to him and almost took his hand until it turned into the Revolutionary war America grabbed England's wrist throwing him behind him , England charged back but America was quick and turned bloacking Englands attack throwing a couple punches himself . America himself couldnt take it he ran toward him trying to stop it but before he grab England they were gone .

He ran again through the wide open field but his legg started to give out but he kept trying until he collasped on the ground . He panted there for a bit forcing himself to get back up he walked with a limp and the nations he was terriable to came behind him . England put his hand on Americas shoulder but as he turned there was nothing .

( End america's nightmare the dream fades to black ... for now )

As the nation looked down at America most had tears in their eyes , England turned to the C.S.A and asked " Why did you show us this ? "

" Because all nations have terriable historys some better then others non the less ,we all make mistakes but we shouldnt be tormented by them, he is though , do you think that was the whole thing, oh no from each time an event happens a new bad an good memory get put into that nightmare, im glad you only seen some of it and not all , Have anyone of you a single good thing to say about my brother excpt the fact that you want him on your side at war , ... that what i thought my brother is no war machine he never wanted war , hell if it wasnt for englands taxes and inability to listen America would still be a colony and we wouldnt have some of the greatest things known to mankind , you all treat him like a peice of crap why dont you look at your own history i know he has "

The Confederacy leaves the room with his brother still passed out on the floor . The nations all glanced at each other before they looked back to America as another dream started to appear . Most hoping this wasnt as sad and misrable as the last one .


	2. A memory that is good but can be viewed

| APH CMV | ~ Son Of A Man {UkUs} 

Is where is i got this chapters idea from most of the chapters will be from Youtube vids so i will tell you the name in the begining if i dont PM me and i'll tell you then . This one will try to be a memory again its of a past memory and this one include pirate iggy so hot already isnt it fangirls lol xoxo no no its not like that . got you though. This chapter will be Vary short i belive . Also from this chap on i am going to try to but only Americas dream not underlined , the preface what your reading now underlinded , and what the countries think/say afterwards italised you know leaning sideways _like this _

_**NOW ON TO THE STORY **_

America a mere Colony in his walks to the middle of his yard, he is in his cowboy uniform to those who dont know he wore a white button up shirt, with a brown vest over it it had a small star where America's is on his bomber jacket. He wore tan pants with those chaps things , his hat was tied behind his neck , and he wore regular boots .

He played near a big fallen tree that was in the yard , Arthur never wanted him playing there incase he got hurt. He saw a big stick and picked it up waving it around like he was a pirate or somthing. As he did however Arthur walked along looking for Alfred . He was a bit mad the Colony had broken TWO of his rules. The one about the tree and the one about acting like a pirate .

Arthur was a pirate after all and he didnt want America to get hurt thats why he spent most of his time on the seas and fighing Spain. Despite being mad he had a soft smile when he seen Alfred playing like that it made him feel proud. Alfred still turned around in his immaginary pirate battle waving around is Sword ( stick ) like it was the lightest thing on the planet . He didnt notice Arthur come up behind him until the Empire playfully pushed him on the ground and pulled out his long black sword pointing it at the colonies face . Although he was smiling Alfred however was not i mean who would be when you have a pirate sword 2 inches from your eyes . Arthur shook his head ad Alfred gulped at the sight of the sword.

Musturing up the only courage he had Alfred picked up his big stick and whacked Arthur's sword . The sword didnt knock out of his hands but it did send the older nation steping back a couple feet.

It fades to black but it comes back there they are sitting down nethir talking or looking at the other . Alfred pulling some grass and tossing it around . Hee picks one of those small White flowers with the yellow middle and hands it to Arthur as a way to say im sorry . Arthur doesnt notice at first cause hes cleaning somthing from his eye . When he looks over Alfred hands him the flower smiling he takes it and looks at it for a momment before scofing and throwing it over his shoulder . Looking poistivly offended Alfred picks up a hudge wad of grass and throws at him.

Taking a small slap at him Arthur tackles him to the ground tickleing him. He couldnt stop laughing. Arthur just smiling away.

It fades to black again and then they ( the nations watching americas dream ) see America sitting on a hittching rail or rail you tie horses to what ever you kind of rail you want to call it point is its wood . He sat with his flag . The Arthur did the same with his flag .

America lays curled up on Englands flag on the ground , Arthur pets his hair brushing some of it out of the way . He looks down at America again with a smile . The memory fades to complete blackness waiting for another to appear .

_The room looks at England waiting for him to break down and cry but he doesnt he simply says. _

_" Proves he loved me more then bastards said he did so suck on that fuckers "_


	3. Why North American nations hate Ghosts

It was a cool summers night and America along with Confederacy and Canada were exploring the most haunted places around their area. This meant in Canada and all of the states. At the moment they were in Kentucky at the

Waverly Hills Sanatorium which is rumored to be more haunted then Alcatraz.

" Are you guys sure this is safe eh?" Canada spoke his voice hitching. " I mean didn't two nurses kill themselves in room 502."

" Oh Canada don't be such a baby. Ghosts don't exist and if they did I don't think they would actually hurt us." America spoke with out fear or regret.

The trio walk in, America in front with his flashlight glowing since the year was 1986 only 4 years after the closure of the hospital/mental institute, America had a funky looking flashlight. They attire of the trio was also something you wouldn't catch them wearing in modern day times, Canada and America were in Bell bottom jeans. America had on a tasseled vest, Canada had on a tyedye shirt. Confederacy though was dressed like a punk, or how England would dress if you will.

The first floor had several cold spots along the edges of the wall. But that couldn't have been ghosts America explained the hospital had been closed for a few years, rain could have caused it to be cold on the inside.

As they start walking again the see an elderly woman start running toward them, she had chains on her arms and feet blood dripping from them as if shes just been hurt.

" Ma'am are you okay?" America says walking to the old lady but she keeps running until she disappears into thin air.

Canada screams his high pitch screams. At this moment in time everyone could tell the brothers apart, but after this trip America nor Canada will be the same again.

"O-okay t-that wa-wasn't a ghost." America states " That was just a old lady who knows magic... yeah that makes since."

Soon an aroma filled the air and as expected America was the first to point out it was food, but where oh where could this food be coming from not meals have been served here since 1982. The two follower nations fallowed America to the place the aroma originated ... the kitchen.

The Cafeteria was even scarier then the outside hallways for some reasons. The trio start to look around to find where the food is at because they know they smell it...its waffles. Canada screams and the elder brothers look at him confused. Then they see an old man walking around the cafeteria hes in all white and grasping his clothing, his hands near his mouth like he is about to or just got done coughing.

Running out of the room Canada was bound to get himself lost. Confederacy and America chasing after him, they all ended up in a hall way known as The Body Chute or Death Tunnel. This was used for transporting dead patients so that the living ones would not have to see them.

" Could this be?" America asked " Yes it is... Death Tunnel. AHH SWEET, this is where all the dead people where transported so this should be where all the ghosts are at."

light orbs started to appear at random as they walked voices were heard after. " GET OUT!" Some of the mean ones said.

" He'll get you if you stay " Kinder ones said.

" He likes blonds your putting yourself in danger."

" He likes blue eyes"

America and Canada stated to shake a little at this. Soon a hissing, growling like laugh was heard and the hospital lights flickered on. Jumping Canada found himself rested in Confederacy's arms.

America however, was not so lucky he was slung onto the ground and dragged up the hall way.

" AHHH HELP SOMEONE HELP." He screamed and cried ." GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF." But he was they only one who could see this ghost, this ghost with a cage around its head and claws for fingers.

Hitting a wall Americas body started to float up and slashes appeared on his face , neck and under his cloths where it was torn.

Canada and Confederacy were to scared to move, although they wanted to go get their brother their bodies wouldn't let them like a ghost was controlling it as well.

The caged ghost kept hacking away at America. The boy had blood running from everywhere. Everything had been attacked, even his... had been scratched if only enough to make it bleed.

Gathering all the strength he had Canada jumped down and ran to help America. As he started pulling on the others leg the ghost stopped turning and slashed at his neck, ripping a few vocal cords. Neither the less Canada kept pulling at America's leg trying to get him down.

Confederacy rushed over and threw a light match on the ground .. this made the ghost drop America and disappear. Gathering the bleeding and now unconscious nation Confederacy ran them all out of the hospital.

The Nations sat in shock at the dream" Now that cant be true ," Prussia said laughing and getting others to laugh know that yeah that had to be fake.

" Oh its not fake " Canada said lightly as he walked over to America unbuttoning the nations shirt to show his chest full of claw scars with the one in the middle making a J symbol.

" So your saying America is scared of ghosts because of what happened? Well then why does always insist on watching horror movies and doing horror movie related things?" Japan asked

" He wants to get over this fear... Confederacy and I have gotten over it, but we wasn't attacked like Alfred was... remembering it now those ghost were warning America not me, my eyes are lavender not blue, it just at the time i was so scared i didn't listen to them. America doesn't want you all to think him weak for having a fear but really.. CAN YOU BLAME HIM." He tried to yell but you know Canada's voice it cant get that loud now..


End file.
